Number Four (John Smith)
Number Four is the main protagonist of the first book I am Number Four in the Lorien Legacies series. Number Four, also known as John Smith (the last Earth name he was given by his Cepan, Henri) is fourth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. He is 15 years of age during the first book's events and 16 as of the second and third. It is said in the book that he and Henri have never stayed in one place for too long over the risk of exposure. John's wish (as of the first book) is to just be a normal kid. Because of this, instead of laying low, he has (mostly accidentally) attracted a lot of attention causing him and Henri to hop from state to state with them finally settling down in Paradise, Ohio. Here he meets who he considers his best friend, Sam Goode, and his first real girlfriend, Sarah Hart. This gives John what he believes a reason for staying even though he knows it would be safer to leave. Number Four is the Fourth Lorien Elder, possibly Pittacus Lore. His only other known alias was "Daniel Jones", in Florida (alias before he assumed John Smith). He was played by Alex Pettyfer in the film. Appearance/Personality=John is 16 years old as of the second book and is described as being a fit, athletic young man. He has dark blond hair and a tall, muscular figure. Like the remainder of the Garde, he has three circular scars on his right ankle, signifying the deaths of the first three Garde, as well as one Loric symbol on his left ankle, the mark that brands them all together. John is described by his Cepan, Henri, to be a little reckless and quick to jump to conclusions. It is implied that he has a good heart as he is always risking his neck to save those whom he loves (as when he saved Henri from Athens and Sarah from a burning building). However John can be foolish at times and is told by Number Six that he can be selfish, her example being when he left her to fight Mogadorians on her own just so he could see Sarah in The Power of Six. ''In ''The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy, John is bewildered when Number Nine shows enjoyment in killing Mogadorians after being held in captivity for over a year and Nine comments that Four seems a little judgmental. |-|Legacies='Enhancement - '''All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and hearing. '''Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde, Four can mave objects with his mind. '''Lumen - '''The ability to produce fire, heat and light from one's hands as well as being resistant to fire and heat. This was John's first Legacy to appear and it came during his high school Astronomy class. He felt sweaty and shaky and his hands were glowing. '''Precognition - '''The ability to see the future and past through dreams. John first discovered that he had this ability when he dreamt of the last day on Lorien, something that he would have been too young to remember. In the dream he repeatedly saw his father, who had a Legacy of Elemental Manipulation and was described by John as someone who must have been a great warrior. According to Number Eight, the Garde who will grow to assume the role of Pittacus Lore will have a way of communicating with Setrákus Ra, making Four, Eight and Nine the most likely candidates. '''Animal Telepathy - '''The ability to communicate with animals. The only other Garde said to have this Legacy is Number Nine. '''Healing - '''The ability to completely and totally heal the sick and wounded, Loric or human. John discovers this Legacy in the final battle of ''The Rise of Nine ''when Number Ten and Sarah are both horribly and fatally wounded. When John holds their hands and wills them not to die, they start to heal quickly and effectively until they are as good as new. The only other Garde said to have this Legacy is Number Seven. |-|Chest=John has one of nine special Loric chests given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cepan together. (However, if the Cepan dies, the Garde will be able to open it themself). It contains their inheritance from Lorien. John knows little of what its contents does, as Henri only showed him a few things and said he was not yet ready for the others. Henri showed John the Macrocosm, Lorien's solar system which when you breathed on it, came to life and showed you what Lorien looked like before the attack. '''Contents:' Lorien Crystal - 'The Lorien Crystal is an oblong shaped stone that is perfectly smooth. According to Henri, its tied to their legacies. John's Lorien Crystal is clear on the outside and cloudy in the middle. When John touched it, it activated his Lumen. Henri used the crystal to spread his resistance to heat and fire over the rest of his body. '''Macrocosm - '''This is part of the Macrocosm/Red Crystal Communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the Red Crystal allowing you to talk to another Garde member with an operating Macrocosm and the Macrocosm allowing you to hear what they are saying. It is intended for Garde to pair up, one with a Macrocosm and one with a Red Crystal. The Macrocosm shows Lorien's solar system and when another Garde member opens their chest it shows you their location on the globe of Earth. The only other Garde known to have the Macrocosm in their chest is Number One. '''Diamond Blade Dagger - '''A four inch blade that wraps itself around the users wrist and is sharper than any blade on Earth and can also break a Mogadorian sword. '''Xithiris - '''Made from one of Lorien's six moons, it is a pale, waxy rock that can transfer Legacies from one Garde to another for about an hour. '''Red Bracelet - '''A bracelet made with red crystals strung onto it that senses danger and can expand into a six foot shield that is bulletproof among other things. '''Blue Cube '- A small blue cube that when put in your mouth will priovide icy cold water to the user. '''Healing Stone - '''A small, black stone that heals almost any injury created with the intention to hurt or kill. However, it must be used promptly after infliction and causes double the original pain while healing. Works on both Loric and humans. '''Loric Salt - '''Small pebbles that when placed under the tongue provide the user with a short burst of enrgy, strength and relief from pain. However the pebbles dissolve quickly and using Legacies rapidly diminish the Loric Salt's effects. I Am Number Four=This book is from Number Four's (John Smith) perspective. It follows him as he gets his third Loric scar, signifying Number Three's death and the upheaval of his life because of it. He and his Cepan Henri move from where they were living in Florida so as to evade the Mogadorians just in case they are coming closer to their location. They move to Paradise, Ohio. Later, when John goes to school in his new town, he meets several people; Sarah Hart, who he quickly falls in love with, Sam Goode, an alien obsesed boy who becomes his best friend, Mark James, the school's bully and quater back who seems to have it out for John and Bernie Kosar (BK), a stray beagel dog who Henri and John take in as their pet. During John's first day at school he developes his first Legacy, called Lumen. There is a severe pain in his hands and they start to glow. Henri explains Lumen allows you to control lights in your hands that can be like a flood light or a narrow flashlight beam. Lumen also allows you to be fireproof. Henri spreads the Lumen throughout John's body with a Loric crystal from John's inheritance Chest. Sarah asks John to go to the Halloween Festival with her and he, Sam, Sarah and Sarah's friend Emily go on the 'Haunted Hay Ride'. Mark and his gang of football players try to beat him up but he uses his abilities to stop them. Afterwards, Sarah becomes his girlfriend when she kisses him and thanks him for saving her. When John recieves a copy of an alien conspiracy magazine from Sam that mentions the Mogadorians, Henri says that he must find the source and ask them how they knew this information. Against John's wishes, Henri leaves for Athens, Ohio, where the writers of the paper live. John starts to get nervous when Henri doesn't come back and during Thanksgiving dinner at Sarah's the fear and anxiety bring John's second Legacy, Telekinesis. He leaves and when Henri is still not home, John takes desperate measures and calls Sam, who is still unaware of John's true identity. They drive to the address Henri left behind, and John breaks in while Sam trails one of the writers who just left the house. John is confronted by the men living there but manages to pry the information out of them as to what they have done with Henri. It turns out that they had tied Henri up in the basement because the Mogadorians had already visited them after the release of their article and had threatened them. They thought Henri was another person who was trying to cause them trouble. They are about to escape when one of the writers pushes Sam down the stairs and John has no choice but to stop Sam falling with his Telekinesis. They must finally tell Sam who they are and just before the three of them leave John finds a note that the writers made when they had got a phonecall from an unknown man. The note had said: '''Planet Lorien? The Loric? 1-3 dead, 4? 7 trailed in Spain, 9 on the run in SA. (What is he talking about? What do these numbers have to do with invading Earth?)'. ''After getting the information they need, the Mogadorians arrive and Sam, Henri and John successfully escape before the Mogadorians notice they are there. Henri tells John they need to move away from Paradise, but John argues over it with him and refuses to leave Sarah and Sam. Finally they agree that they will stay as long as John spends all of his time training. Later, Mark invites John, Sarah and Sam to his party. A fire is accidently started and Sarah is trapped in the house. John, despite Henri's warnings to appear a normal human, uses his Lumen to save her. Police arrive and question John but he denies the fact that he was in the house while it was burning. He tells Sarah who he really is and she accepts it. John doesn't tell Henri about rescuing Sarah, knowing if Henri knew they would have to leave. Later in school, John is called to the principal's office and finds someone has posted a video of him jumping out of the burning house with Sarah in his arms. He also gets a fax that says 'Are you Number Four?'. This drives John over the edge and he jumps through the window of the school and runs away, knowing that the Mogadorians know where he is and that Henri will want to leave. Henri calls him out on it and John again leaps through a window and runs away to the school, where he is determined to get Sarah, thinking she would be in danger if the Mogadorians see her in the video. He gets to school and finds her, but at the same time the Mogadorians arrive. Sarah and John try to escape the school but the Mogadorians have trapped them inside. At the last minute before they try again to escape, a girl who claims she is Number Six arrives to help them. Henri, Mark, Sam and Bernie Kosar also arrive to help them escape. Henri forgives John and they prepare to fight their way out. After a small battle at the school which demoslishes it, the Mogadorian soldiers arrive with their beasts. During the battle, John learns that BK is actually a Loric Chimeara (an animal from Lorien that has the ability to shapeshift) and he also develops his second Legacy: Animal Telepathy. In the course of the battle, Henri dies, stating that he's proud of John and that their coming to Ohio wasn't a mistake and that everything he needs is in the Chest. John feels hopeless and can't move anymore. Another beast arrives to finish him off but John uses his Animal Telepathy to tell the beast to turn on the Mogadorians. The beast obeys, killing them all. John wakes up in a hotel thirty miles from paradise with a very injured Six, Sam, Sarah, Mark and BK. They treat John and Six's wounds and John knows they must leave and start searching for the other Garde and allows Sam to come with him and Six. Sarah and John say goodbye and they head off to find the remaining Garde. |-|The Power of Six=Half of this book is told through John's perspective, which starts out with him, Sam, Six and BK on the run hiding from not only Mogadorians but also the FBI, which after the battle at the school claim that John and Henri are terrorists. They are trying to lie low to avoid being found by either the Government or the Mogadorians when they pulled over by the police for having a stolen liscense plate on Malcolm Goode's truck. They run away from the scene, but are tracked down by cops with dogs and helicoptors. They manage to out run the cops, crash the choppers and elude the dogs. They eventually drive down to Florida, where they find an abandoned house to live in. Six, John and Sam practice training and John finally decides to open his Chest and examine its contents. He first reads Henri's letter, which tells him that Sam's dad was indeed a Loric ally and was most likely abducted, if not killed, among other things. John shares this with Six and Sam. Sam remembers his dad had a Loric hideout in the backyard in a well, and they declare they must go back to Paradise to check out the well, despite the risks. While they look at the Chest's contents, John is frustrated that nothing new seems to be working except a glowing red crystal that when touched makes the Garde feel exteremly sick and unnatural. Six points out she recognizes a rock called Xithiris (see Chest). Otherwise, nothing else is new. Later that night, Six and John go on a walk while Sam is sleeping back at the house. They run into a man about to shoot his girl friend and scare him away. When they get back, John and Six are about to kiss when the house blows up. John finds Sam being attacked by Mogadorians but they all manage to get away with John's chest still in their possession. They start driving back to Paradise. While they do, they find the solar system is a macrocosm and all the globes spin into one large replica of earth. There is one pulsating light in Spain, indicating another Garde with an open chest. They here someone on the other end screaming 'Adelina!' but then the connection is cut. Once they arrive in Ohio at Sam's house, Six and John go into the well and find a large skeleton with a Loric pendent which Six puts on. John is able to grab a white tablet from the room before the Mogadorians arrive. While the four of them fight the Mogadorians John accidently loses his chest to them and Six and BK split from Sam and John to find it. Instead of continuing to find his chest, John meets Sarah and is talking with her when Sarah questions his love for her and wonders if he loves Six instead. The FBI arrive and capture John and Sam, taking them into custody in Washington DC. Six breaks them out of the jail when the Mogadorians arrive. She's angry they left her while she was fighting, but they make up and John suggests they head for the Mogadorian base in West Virgina to retrieve his Chest. However Six argues they need to get to Spain to find the Garde who they heard as it sounds as though she is in trouble. They decide to split up, Six going to Spain and the others sneaking into the base to rescue John's Chest. Six charges the Xithiris with her Invisiblity Legacy so they can sneak in. Six gives Sam the address where they will meet up in a week. When John gets to the cave, he puts on the Xithiris and Sam and John make their way unnoticed to the beast pit where the Chest is. They also see another Garde's Chest along with it. The Xitihiris times out, and they become visible. They have to fight their way through the beasts and Mogadorians. The cells in the base become unlocked after they disable the power in the cave and John discovers that Number Nine was locked in there. They team up, and John gives Nine his Chest. Together they fight their way out but Sam is lost along the way. When they finally get free, Setrákus Ra the Mogadorian leader, arrives and disappears into the base. Nine suggests they go and kill him and they try, except he puts up a shield around the base that John runs into, making him extremely sick and unable to move or use his Legacies. They are forced to leave with BK, both their Chests and without Sam, who is still trapped in the base. They head north in John's SUV. |-|The Rise of Nine=This book starts out with John still recovering from the effects of the Mogadorian's forcefield, the one he ran into at the end of the Power of Six, with Nine. John feels guilty for leaving Sam behind and tries to convince Nine to allow him to go back and get Sam, though Nine objects saying that John is too weak and its not worth risking their lives over. While checking the contents of their chests, John shows Nine how he and Six found out that there is a Garde member in Spain. After doing so, he and Nine figure out that there is a way for them to communicate to the other Garde members. Using the Red Crystal from Nine's chest, and hoping that there are other Macrocosm online, they sent out a message telling the others to meet up in West Virginia and informing them of Setrákus Ra's arrival on Earth. Because the two were preoccupied with their discovery, they did not notice that there were people approaching their hideout until BK told them so. Following BK's advice, John and Nine let themselves get caught by the FBI so that they could gather information. They find out that the Goverment is working with the Mogadorians and that the Garde's Macrocosms have been tapped. After escaping, the two decide to head west towards Chicago in hope of finding another way to communicate to the rest of the Garde and to hide. Nine brings John to his safe house which turns out to be the penthouse in the John Hannock building. They manage to get the tablet John found back in Paradise, Ohio to work. It turns out to be a Garde tracking device showing the locations of all the surviving Garde members and what they think are their ships that they will one day take back to Lorien. After seeing the sudden movement of four of the Garde from one place to another, John tries to convince Nine to go to New Mexico where one of their fellow Garde member appeared to be right on top of one of the ships. However Nine has different ideas and insists he want's to go to Paradise, Ohio first to check if they can find anything else from Malcolm Goode's secret underground sellar that could help them. This leads to a fight between the pair over where to go and they make a deal that the winner gets to decide their destination. To John's dismay, Nine ends up winning and they plan to head for Paradise, Ohio. After another confrontation and fight, this time about John thinking he is Pittacus Lore's succesor, in which Nine wins again, Nine later apologises to John for his behavior and tells him that he is glad that John is with him and John returns the sentiment. Once John wakes from another dream of Setrakus Ra, where someone whispered 'New Mexico', he is once again determined to convince Nine. John finds out that he and Nine have been sharing the dreams of Setrakus Ra and the last dream has finally conviced Nine to agree to heading towards New Mexico. While riding Nine's high tech car, the tablet which is plugged into the car shows that three other Garde have arrived in New Mexico. Not long after, he recieves a telepathic message from Number Ten (Ella) informing him that she, Number Seven (Marina) and Number Eight are there to rescue Six. By lighting his Lumen and directing it towards the sky, John shows his and Nine's location so that the other three can find them. Unfortunately, this signal is also seen by the Government's military who are guarding the Dulce Base and working with the Mogadorians. The five Garde find each other and break into the base as they believe that it where Six is being held. They fight their way through the human military and then the Mogadorians. John, with the help of one of his dreams, figures out that he can use his Lumen to set his body on fire (as well as his mind), making him invulnerable, determined and confident. On their way, they came across Sarah Hart (John's girlfriend) in a cell and John is happy to be reunited with her. However their celebration is cut short because they still need to find Six. Upon John's orders, he and the rest of the Garde enter the room which they believe Six is being held. The room turns out to be empty except for a group of strange rocks in the ceiling. Nine uses his anti-gravity Legacy to take a closer look at the rocks, just as a perfectly healthy Six appeares out of one of the doors. Glad of her appearance, none of them realize that it is actually Setrakus Ra in disguise. Eight runs up and hugs the fake Six and is stabbed in the back by her. Setrakus Ra then re-materialises in his true form infront of them all and sends blue lightning bolts around the room which stop all of their Legacies from working. Mogadorians surround them and they start a full scale fight in all the chaos. Ella seems to realise how Setrakus Ra is rendering them powerless through her Telepathy and throws a small red stone towards his arm. They all get their powers back and Marina is able to heal Eight before he dies. Nine fearlessly battles Setrakus Ra although it is mentioned that it looks as though Setrakus Ra is almost toying with Nine, waiting for the right moment to kill him. Mogadorians attack an unaware Ella and Sarah who are close to death when John discovers his new healing Legacy and manages to heal the pair at a rapid speed. Six manages to break out of the rock formation that holds her and comes down to meet the others. At this point Setrakus Ra and all the other Mogadorians have now suddenly disappeared. The book ends with them all vowing to stick together and fight their way out. |-|The Fall of Five=This book starts with John, Sarah, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine and Ella all at Nine and Sandors luxurious penthouse in Chicago. They relax for a while, and make plans to get in touch with Number Five. Ella is suffering from bad nightmares and Marina and Six are taking turns to comfort her. They all start training more, using the Lecture Hall, which Sandor, Nine's Cepan, invented. The Lecture Hall is full of obstacles that the Garde might come across in a battle. The Garde find a message posted on the internet by Five to them: '''Five seeking 5. Are you out there? Need to meet. Will be with the monsters in Arkansas. Find me. The Garde figure that if they can see this then the Mogs can see this so they start acting, fast. They work out that he wants to meet them at a tousist attraction called the Monster Mart in Arkansas. The plan was for Six, John and BK to go, so that Six can use her invisibility to sneak them out of there and BK could scout ahead. If they were captured Eight would teleport Nine into their cells and get them out. In the end Sarah comes aswell. In Arkansas they meet Five and everything goes fine until a Mog ship comes. John uses his Lumen, Six creates storms while Sarah is covering for her. They win and are about to leave when a Mogadorian creature which looks like a centipide the size of a tanker truck, with it's worm like body covered in leathery skin. It's face is reminiscent of a pit bull, flat with a wet snout and a mouth with rows upon rows of jagged teeth, in the center of it's face is a single unblinking eye. They try fighting it and John is about to get eaten when a single shot from a gun comes from behind. The monster's eye explodes and it rears back and leaves. Six and Sarah are the first to realise that the shot came from Sam's Dad, Malcolm, and Six tackles Sam with a hug. Six, Sam, John, Sarah, Five and Malcolm all head back to the penthouse to be greeted by Nine. They have a celebratory dinner and they all tell their stories in an attempt to get Five to open up. John tells them his story, where he meets Sam and Sarah, and where Henri died. Six tells them about getting captured in the mog base, Marina tells them about Spain, Nine tells them about his capture and Eight tells them about how he managed to convince the Indians that he was Vishnu after his Cepan died. Five finally told his story about how his cepan died of a human desease when he was young and he just kept island hopping until he thougt it was time to reunite himself with the other garde. It's then decided that they get Five's chest which is buried in Florida. The night before they are going to go, they find Ella in her bed in some sort of coma. They try to wake her up but when John held her hand she dragged him into the coma aswell. The next day everyone else decided that if they dont get five's chest now the mogs will get it, so Marina, Six, Eight, Nine and Five went to Florida leaving Sam, Malcolm and Sarah to look after John and Ella. In the vision, John is walking down a street and there are humans hiding and cowering. He comes to a crowd of people and sees Setrakus Ra and an older Ella sitting on throne like chairs, he pushes his way through the crowd and sees that Ra is wearing all but two of the loric pendants. He saw a car pull up and mogadorian guards got out, followed by an older Six and Sam. An older Five, with an eye patch is standing with the guards as if he's one of them. Sam and Six are push up to Ra and Ella and Setrakus Ra makes a speech about how Six is the last of the Loric race and he asks Ella whats her call and she says kill them. John wakes up to the pain of a new scar on his ankle and mogs invading the penthouse. He has to choose between saving Ella who has been taken by Mogs, or Malcolm whohas been badly hurt and is dying. John chooses to save Malcolm because he knows that the Mogs won`t hurt Ella. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Four, Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Sarah fled to an abandoned factory. Four didn't completely trust Adam yet. They had bought some technology to stay in touch with the news. They plug in the tablet and see that the other Garde are in Florida and Ella`s dot was leaping everywhere. Four wants to go to Florida. Adam challenges that, saying that it would be predictable and unwise. Adam suggests going to Ashwood Estates instead, and attacking the trueborns. Four reluctantly agrees. Sarah finds a website called They Walk Among Us, with a post about Mogadorians by someone called JollyRoger182. Sarah guesses that it is Mark James. They find out that apparently an important U.S. government member is in league with the Mogadorians. Sarah wants to email Mark James. Adam makes her email difficult to trace. They find a bunch of emails from Mark, talking about a lead he has. Sarah goes to meet Mark, along with Bernie Kosar. Four, Sam, Malcolm, and the other Chimærae go to Ashwood Estates. Adam tells John that the general there is his father. Adam says that he has no reservations about killing his father. They attack, Adam using a gun, John his Lumen. Four attacks the General. An attack activates his bracelet and his shield expands, but it is shattered. One of the Chimærae attacks the General, as a falcon. Another one turns from a flying sparrow into a falling rhinoceros. All of the Chimærae attack. The General is about to kill Four when Malcolm shoots him in the hand. Four chases him and they wrestle. Adam stabs the General through the back. They stay at Ashwood Estates. Adam hacks a Mog ship. They see the security cameras and realize that it is Eight who is dead. They control the ship, and manage to communicate with the other Garde. Six, Marina, and Nine fly to Ashwood Estates. Nine starts teasing Four about sending his girlfriend on a "super-sexy" secret mission with her ex-boyfriend. Four is confused. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs. Malcolm stays at Ashwood Estates. Six and Marina bring Eight`s Chest as well as Marina`s and items they think might be Phoenix Stones, the leaves from Four`s Chest and the pouch of dirt from Nine`s. They also bring Henri`s ashes, as well as Eight`s body. Sam, Four, and Nine get to New York and Nine accidentally activates sonic gloves. They go to find Sanderson, along with Agent Walker. They find Bud Sanderson in terrible condition. He holds a gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Four stops it telekinetically. Four heals him. They take a video of Four using his Legacies and send it to the They Walk Among Us website and go to the site of the invasion. They meet Ella and Setrákus Ra. Nine smashes his cane and saves Ella`s life. Five stopped Four from stabbing Setrákus Ra and killing Ella. Setrákus Ra drags Ella back onto his ship. Sam and Four fight a piken, and someone, implied to be Sam, brings it down with telekinesis. Category:I Am Number Four Category:The Power of Six Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Main Series Narrator